Girl in the Window
by shinhwaaddictfaeva
Summary: What happens when two best friends get in a unusual tight spot...


Girl in the Window  
  
In Konan, Japan, and of the year 2011, the world was just about to become nothing but data: data books, and data schools, and data houses, you name it! The world was coming to it 's end until an extremely brave girl started to put data control programs into each data- ran item. That helped the pause in the technology evolvement for a decade. But after that decade had past the technology has restarted its development but at twice the rate than of a decade ago. Now the world has plunged into it's own darkness of chaos and catastrophe.   
  
But we should not fear for within the decade the girl got married and had a child. Now the child is the only one that can save us now from our own destruction. But how? The child, Jamie was born just a few months ago, and hasn't started comprehending things yet.   
  
So years past and the world dug deeper and deeper into its destruction with every step the technology enhanced itself. It seemed to those who understood this conflict that it wasn't long until they would die with the rotting world. But all that was going to change because of a small event that occurred while one of Jamie's daily strolls down the street.  
  
On a warm and beautiful summer day, Jamie decided to go on a stroll by herself. Her parents felt that Jamie could take care of herself and let her go. She skipped along merrily- past bakeries, grocery stores, and bookstores. But past a bakery she skipped past a bookstore. In front of this bookstore, Barnes and Noble, hung a banner that caught her eye and attention. It read: "Do you read Fushigi Yuugi and wish that you could be a priestess, or Miko?" Under that line it read: " Fushigi Yuugi is on sale! Buy a copy before their gone!"   
  
Excited and blinded from the fine print: "Read at your own risk" she galloped into the bookstore and bought both 1 and 2. Jamie started to turn back the other way heading home when she spotted an ice cream store. She just remembered that her mother requested her to go buy Vanilla ice cream when she went on her stroll. So Jamie, being an obedient child went and bought 2 quarts of ice cream.   
  
Heading home from the ice cream store, she decided to visit one of her best friends to show her the books that she just purchased. Jamie never read Anime without her best friend. On the way to her friend's house she spotted an elderly woman trying to cross the street so Jamie, being a kind and compassionate child, made a detour and helped out the elderly lady. After successfully reaching the other side the elderly lady and Jamie started talking. After talking for a little while the elderly lady, Keiko asked if she could read the book that Jamie bought. She permitted it and Keiko started reading it in her head.  
  
While reading the book Keiko agreed with Jamie that it was an interesting book and returned it to Jamie. Jamie thanked Keiko and they walked their separate ways. Jamie realizing that she made a new friend she happily headed over to her friend's house. Finally she made it to her friend's house but her friend, Hikaru, was concerned why it took Jamie so long to get to her house. Jamie explained what happened and Hikaru confirmed it with a nod and a hug. They stepped into the house and took off their shoes because in Japanese culture you take off your shoes before stepping into the main part of houses.  
  
After removing Jamie's shoes she called her mother at home to let her know that she was at Hikaru's house. Jamie never let her mother guess on her own where she was. Jamie and Hikaru ran up the stairs and plopped down onto Hikaru's bed. Jamie told Hikaru that she bought the first two volumes of Fushigi Yuugi. Hikaru's reaction was as if she have met a hot guy that she would go crazy over. Jamie laughed and they both started to read the first volume.   
  
Reading the first page of the comic, they had no clue what it meant. Jamie, realizing that they just read the introduction' of the book, she started to panic. Hikaru, confused why Jamie was panicking asked, "What's going on; why are you panicking?" Jamie, after releasing some of her fear explained that in the show after Miaka and Yui read the introduction of the book they had a few seconds until a red light started glowing from the book and filled the whole room. And not much longer after that Miaka and Yui both got sucked into the book. Jamie was afraid that the very same thing would happen to them. And gosh darn she was right!   
  
Not much longer after that a blue and red glow came from the book. The glow filled the room within duration of one minute and sucked both Hikaru and Jamie into the book. From what felt like a few minutes they appeared in a place that was distinct from their home- it had no huge cement building in front of them. They were scared because they were not in Konan anymore. But they have another reason to be scared- they were not in the clothes that they were once in when they were back home. No, they were in very long prom dresses with all the accessories that any prom attendant would have.   
  
Feeling pretty embarrassed for being dressed up for a casual occasion they started walking up to a gate that separated them from the huge building. Suddenly, a man in a black suit and sunglasses stood before them and asked them to show their pass/identitification card. "We don't have whatever you called them" exclaimed Hikaru. "Then I guess no access" explained the guy in the suit, named Yue. Feeling relieved Hikaru and Jamie turned around and started to walk away when out of nowhere a voice said, "No! Yue, bring them back. They look like they're the girls we've been waiting for."   
  
Hearing this Jamie asked, "Who are you?" The bold yet gentle sounding voice replied " I am Hotohori or should I say Saheiti." Jamie, remembering that name from the Anime cried out: "I know you! Hotohori-sama! Suzaku no Seishi! Tamahome to Chichiri to Chiriko to Mitsukake to Tasuki to Nuriko mo Suzaku no Seishi desu!   
  
Astonished and shocked Hotohori replied with a small shriek, " Who are you? Are you some sort of demon or psychic?" Jamie, feeling proud said "I wish but it's a really long story that I will keep secret to all seishi and the people of this world" Hotohori ordered Yue to quickly get both of them inside. It didn't matter that they had no passes.   
  
So Yue showed both Hikaru and Jamie inside and instantly once they walked inside Yue locked the door for security reasons. Alarmed that they lock doors she jumped up in fright and started to shrivel down to a mini person. "No!" shouted Hikaru. She grabbed some water that was nearby and splashed it onto Jamie. "Thanks alot! I thought it would be too late to save me!" exclaimed Jamie. "It's never too late!" replied Yue.   
  
Yue left them both standing there to stand guard at the gate outside. Hotohori took a physical form and started to talk to Jamie. But before he could open his mouth Hikaru screamed and started to lunge for Hotohori. Fortunately, Jamie was there to stop her before she went too far. Hotohori wasn't sure which one was the destined Suzaku no Miko so her devised a test. He would put both of them into a danger situation that seemed very real but not and then the true results would show who is who.   
  
So he spoke to Jamie about the test but not everything about the test was told to her because he didn't want the results to be altered by the information that was given by him. Then Hotohori spoke to Hikaru about the same thing and told her the very same things that he told Jamie. So they agreed to participate in this test and they were put into a simulator and he digitally divided the room in half so that both Hikaru and Jamie could have different situations. "Let the test commence!" claimed Hotohori and he flipped the switch and the test began. Both Hikaru and Jamie were nervous but were encouraged by each other encouragement.  
  
Jamie's situation was pretty scary! Jamie's roaming the ghetto alley in the dark and all of a sudden a stranger comes up to her and taps her on the shoulder. She shrieks and turns around to find a guy in suit and tie without sunglasses asking for directions. Then a nasty gangsterish guy comes out of nowhere and aims his gun at the guy. Jamie jumps in front of the guy intending to take the bullet for him; but instead of the bullet going thru her and barely touching the guy behind her, a red light shined upon her and the bullet came to her; and bounced off the light as if it was a force field.   
  
Then Jamie took that bullet and she used it against him. She used pool with it and shot it into a basket but it exploded really near the guy's nuts. Shortly after that terrible incident happened the simulation was over and she got to know the results of the test. Hotohori has told her that she was the priestess of Suzaku. In other words Hikaru has to be shipped over to another building for a different company. I don't think Jamie and Hikaru could bare to be apart; they never were apart for any reason.  
  
Man! That was cool! I wonder what happens in Hikaru's simulation and how will she react to the sudden move when she was just starting to get comfortable. Tune in next chapter to find out what happens and to have your questions answered: "What Happens?" 


End file.
